The invention relates to a lockable switch means for an electric cord, and more particularly to a toggle type switch for an electric cord which is lockable to prevent unauthorized operation thereof.
There are many situations in which it is desired to prevent operation of certain electrical equipment by unauthorized persons. It may also be desirable to control operation at certain times and under certain conditions of such equipment or electrical accessories. It is therefore desirable to provide means by which access may be readily controlled as by use of a lockable electric switch which opens and closes a circuit including an electric cord providing energization or other control of the electrical equipment or accessories. A lockable electric switch means of this type which can be easily installed by the user as well as by the original manufacturer is also desirable.